Omar Sharif
|data di morte = 10 luglio 2015 (83 anni) |luogo di morte = Il Cairo |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Faten Hamama (1955- 1974) |figli = Tarek Sharif }} Omar Sharif (in arabo: عمر الشريف‎) è stato un attore e giocatore di bridge egiziano. Biografia Filmografia Attore *''Shaytan al-Sahra'' (1954) *''Siraa Fil-Wadi'' (1954) *''Ayyamine el helwa'' (1955) *''La castellana del Libano'' (La châtelaine du Liban) (1956) *''Siraa Fil-Mina'' (1956) *''Ard el salam'' (1957) *''I giorni dell'amore'' (Goha) (1958) *''Shatie el asrar'' (1958) *''La anam'' (1958) *''Ghaltet habibi'' (1958) *''Seraa fil Nil'' (1959) *''Sayedat el kasr'' (1959) *''Min ajal emraa'' (1959) *''Maweed maa maghoul'' (1959) *''Fadiha fil Zamalek'' (1959) *''Lawet el hub'' (1960) *''Gharam el assiad'' (1961) *''Bidaya wa nihaya'' (1961) *''Nahr el hub'' (1961) *''Ishayat hub'' (1961) *''Hubbi el wahid'' (1961) *''Fi baitina rajul'' (1961) *''Lawrence d'Arabia'' (Lawrence of Arabia) (1962) *''La caduta dell'impero romano'' (The Fall of the Roman Empire) (1964) *''...E venne il giorno della vendetta (Behold a Pale Horse) (1964) *''Una Rolls-Royce gialla'' (The Yellow Rolls-Royce) (1965) *''Gengis Khan il conquistatore'' (Gengis Khan) (1965) *''Le meravigliose avventure di Marco Polo - Lo scacchiere di Dio'' (La fabouleuse aventure de Marco Polo) (1965) *''Il dottor Zivago'' (Doctor Zhivago) (1965) *''El mamalik'' (1965) *''Il papavero è anche un fiore'' (Poppies Are Also Flowers) (1966) *''La notte dei generali'' (The Night of the Generals) (1967) *''C'era una volta'' (1967) *''Funny Girl'' (Funny Girl) (1968) *''Mayerling'' (Mayerling) (1968) *''L'oro di Mackenna'' (Mackenna's Gold) (1969) *''La virtù sdraiata'' (The Appointment) (1969) *''Che!'' (Che!) (1969) *''Trois hommes sur un cheval'' (1969) (non accreditato) *''L'ultima valle'' (The Last Valley) (1971) *''Cavalieri selvaggi'' (The Horsemen) (1971) *''Gli scassinatori'' (La Casse) (1971) *''Il diritto d'amare'' (Le droit d'aimer) (1972) *''L'isola misteriosa e il capitano Nemo'' (La isla misteriosa) (1973) *''L'île mystérieuse'' (1973) Miniserie TV *''Il seme del tamarindo'' (The Tamarind Seed) (1974) *''Juggernaut'' (Juggernaut) (1974) *''Funny Lady'' (Funny Lady) (1975) *''Un asso nella mia manica'' (Crime and Passion) (1976) *''La pantera rosa sfida l'ispettore Clouseau'' (The Pink Panther Strikes Again) (1976) (non accreditato) *''Ashanti'' (Ashanti) (1979) *''Linea di sangue'' (Bloodline) (1979) *''La volpe, il lupo e l'oca selvaggia (S+H+E: Security Hazards Expert)'' (1980) *''Baltimore Bullet'' (The Baltimore Bullet) (1980) *''Beniamino segugio celeste'' (Oh! Heavenly Dog) (1980) *''Il palazzo delle illusioni'' (Pleasure Palace) (1980) Film TV *''Ghiaccio verde'' (Green Ice) (1981) *''Inchon'' (1981) (non accreditato) *''La Martingale'' (1983) Film TV *''Ayoub'' (1983) *''The Far Pavilions'' (1984) Miniserie TV *''Top secret!'' (Top Secret!) (1984) *''Vicious Circle'' (1985) Film TV *''Edge of the Wind'' (1985) Film TV *''Pietro il Grande'' (Peter The Great) (1986) Miniserie TV *''Pietro il Grande (parte prima)'' (Peter the Great) (1986) *''Pietro il Grande (parte seconda)'' (Peter the Great) (1986) *''Harem'' (1986) Film TV *''The Mind of David Berglas, nell'episodio 1x4 (1986) *Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna'' (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) (1986) Film TV *''Grand Larceny'' (1987) *''Dostoevskij - I demoni'' (Les Possédés) (1988) *''Les pyramides bleues'' (1988) *''Le chiavi della libertà'' (Keys to Freedom) (1988) *''Al-aragoz'' (1989) *''Quattro piccole donne'' (1989) Serie TV *''Le roi de Patagonie'' (1990) Miniserie TV *''Le montagne della luna'' (Mountains of the Moon) (1990) (non accreditato) *''Viaggio d'amore'' (1990) *''Il ladro dell'arcobaleno'' (The Rainbow Thief) (1991) *''Il principe del deserto'' (1991) Miniserie TV *''Mayrig'' (1991) Miniserie TV *''Memories of Midnight'' (1991) Film TV *''Al-moaten Masry'' (1991) *''Quella strada chiamata paradiso'' (588, Rue Paradis) (1992) *''Beyond Justice'' (1992) *''Tengoku no Taizai'' (1992) *''In volo per un sogno'' (Mrs. 'Arris Goes to Paris) (1992) Film TV *''Mayrig'' (1993) Miniserie TV *''Dehk, we leab we gad we hob'' (1993) *''Aquila rossa'' (Lie Down with Lions) (1994) Film TV *''I viaggi di Gulliver'' (Gulliver's Travels) (1996) Miniserie TV *''Catherine the Great'' (1996) Miniserie TV *''Caterina di Russia'' (Catherine the Great) (1996) Film TV *''Ça-Va?'' (1996) Cortometraggio *''Heaven Before I Die'' (1997) *''Mysteries of Egypt'' (1998) Documentario *''Il tredicesimo guerriero'' (The 13th Warrior) (1999) *''Going Public'' (2000) Uscito in home video *''Censor'' (2001) *''The Parole Officer'' (2001) *''Shaka Zulu: The Citadel'' (2001) Film TV *''Monsieur Ibrahim e i fiori del Corano'' (Monsieur Ibrahim et les fleurs du Coran) (2003) *''Petits mythes urbains'' (2003-2004) Serie TV *''Oceano di fuoco - Hidalgo'' (Hidalgo) (2004) *''The Search for Eternal Egypt'' (2005) Film TV *''San Pietro'' (2005) Film TV *''Fuoco su di me'' (2006) *''The Ten Commandments'' (2006) Film TV *''Il destino di un principe'' (Kronprinz Rudolf) (2006) Film TV *''Una notte con il re'' (One Night with the King) (2006) *''Hanan Wa Haneen'' (2007) Miniserie TV *''Hassan wa Morcus'' (2008) *''La missione dei quattro cavalieri'' (The Last Templar) (2009) Miniserie TV *''Al Mosafer'' (2009) *''J'ai oublié de te dire'' (2009) *''Un castello in Italia'' (Un château en Italie) (2013) *''Rock the Casbah'' (2013) *''1001 Inventions and the World of Ibn Al-Haytham'' (2015) Cortometraggio Doppiatore * Le cronache di Narnia - Il leone, la strega e l'armadio (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) (2005) - Versione italiana *''10.000 A.C.'' (10,000 B.C.) (2008) Category:Attori egiziani